


Lollipop Red

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Finally, Hand Jobs, Horse trainer Alec, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Power Outage, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Storms, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Arrow danced under Alec, snorting harshly as his big hooves thudded the ground, thunder rumbling above them. Leaning forward, the rider placed a comforting hand on the horse’s neck, soothing him softly.“Easy, good lad, easy. I know, I feel it too. Let’s get these last few into the barn then you can go in too.”





	Lollipop Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> YES, that is RIGHT people, we finally have some smut!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it ;)  
> Thanks, as always, to my dear aries1972Sterek, for her awesome inspiration. You rock!  
> Comments are nice, almost as nice as candy, so please leave some :)  
> Enjoy!

Arrow danced under Alec, snorting harshly as his big hooves thudded the ground, thunder rumbling above them. Leaning forward, the rider placed a comforting hand on the horse’s neck, soothing him softly.  
“Easy, good lad, easy. I know, I feel it too. Let’s get these last few into the barn then you can go in too.”  
Alec glanced up to see Magnus leading two of the horses into their separate stalls, swinging the doors closed behind him and bolting them. Alec couldn’t help the odd, happy twist of guilt in his chest as he watched the smaller man soothing the excitable animals. 

When the weather had reported a big storm coming their way, Alec had taken a long look at the gathering clouds and had knocked on the cabin door to beg Magnus to help him bring the horses in.  
“There’s not enough shelter in the fields for them and I don’t want to risk them getting hurt...”  
“Don't say another word, my darling," Magnus had interrupted, pulling on his boot. "You bring them in from the pastures and I’ll put them away. They'll be safe in no time."  
Alec had felt his heart swell at the instant offer, at the knowledge that Magnus knew exactly how important the horses were to him. Unable to resist, Alec had ducked closer, brushing a gentle, chaste kiss on Magnus' pink lips.  
"Thank you," he murmured, cheeks reddening at the melting way Magnus looked at him.

"Of course. Now, let's get them in."  
It had taken them the best part of two hours to get the skittish horses inside, Alec rounding up and leading them to Magnus who threw a lead rope over their heads and took them to the barn. The wind was really howling now, whipping the grass, making the trees creak alarmingly, the sky threateningly dark. Alec did a quick head count while he unsaddled Arrow, rubbing the horse down quickly and putting him away, satisfied that everyone was safely in. As he turned to call Magnus, there was a crash from outside and the sound of breaking glass. Hurrying out, Alec saw that one of the wooden panels they had used to bring the new horse in had been blown into the cabin, smashing the big window along the front.  
"My laptop," Magnus cried, running across the yard and bounding into the cabin.

Alec rushed after him, glad to see the author step out again a few moments later with his arms full of computer and wires.  
"Put it in the main house," the taller man yelled over the wind. "I gotta board that window up before the storm really hits."  
Magnus quickly took his things in the big house, hurrying back to Alec to help him board up the window. Once the last nail was in, they stood there, listening to the wood slap against the side of the cabin, wind screaming through the gaps.  
"Come and stay in the main house tonight," Alec offered, fighting against the inevitable blush. "You can't possibly sleep with this noise."

Magnus looked up at Alec's red cheeks, the way his lower lip was caught in his teeth and nodded with a slow smile.  
"Thank you, Alexander. I'll grab some things then I must check on Dusty before it gets much worse. He might be suffering."  
Alec's inside turn ice cream soft at the way Magnus spoke about the rescued horse, the way his chocolate eyes warmed with something like love whenever he spoke his name, the name he had given him. Nodding, Alec helped him gather some clothes and a few other things that Magnus swore he would need, before hurrying back to the house to set them down. Magnus went to the kitchen and retrieved a carrot, grinning at Alec.  
"He loves them, what can I say?"

They returned to the barn, closing the door behind them before the wind slammed it shut. Several big, curious faces appeared over stall doors, snorting softly as the pair walked passed. Alec slowed as they reached the last stall, letting Magnus approach first. Dusty might have settled down a bit but he was still skittish and likely to lash out at anyone that was not Magnus.  
"There's my handsome boy," Magnus crooned in his sultry voice, leaning over the door. "It's alright, gorgeous, just a bit of wind. Come on, I need to see how you're doing today."  
Alec scolded himself for the spark of jealousy he felt over a horse, for crying out loud, watching the big horse come closer, snuffing Magnus' outstretched hand, letting him stroke his scarred nose before feeding him the carrot. Slowly, Alec inched closer, running his eyes over the horse, checking the injuries were healing and none were inflamed. 

Dusty flattened his ears briefly when he saw Alec but relaxed when Magnus began talking to him again, dark eyes on the author as if he understood every word.  
"It's going to be very noisy for a while now, pretty boy, there's a storm coming. It can't hurt you in here so try and stay calm, alright? When it's over I will bring you another carrot," Magnus promised, petting the rough/soft nose, carding his fingers through the night black forelock. He spoke to the horse a little longer, feeling Alec's amusement like a bubble against him, refusing to blush at it. Dusty had clearly decided Magnus could be trusted and that was it. It was a strange, giddy feeling that made him ache for the way this poor horse had been treated. Repeating the promise, Magnus said goodbye and they ran through the howling wind, both getting a face full of rain as the heavens opened.

Magnus stumbled through the door, catching Alec as he was blown in behind him, both of them giggling madly as they fought the door closed.  
"Do these storms happen often?" Magnus asked breathlessly, pushing his hair out of his eyes, wiping water off his face. Alec did the same, grinning slightly.  
"A couple of times a year, never too major though."  
They smiled at each other for a moment, standing close, unable to look away. Magnus lifted his hand and slid it into the short hair at the nape of Alec's neck, tugging him in for a sweet kiss. Alec's hands rose to grip Magnus' slender hips, urging him a little closer, pressing them together from chest to knees. Leaning back slightly, breaking the kiss but not the moment, Magnus smiled at Alec, at the want in his gorgeous hazel eyes, the way he licked his lips and flicked his gaze to the author's mouth again as if he wanted to kiss him some more.

Just as Magnus was about to suggest they move this to the couch, there was a flash of lightning, the lights in the house flared and went out.  
"Shit," Alec groaned. "It must have blown a fuse and the box is out in the barn."  
Magnus looked out the window at the lashing rain and screaming wind.  
"I think we can survive a bit of darkness," he shrugged, looking up from under his lashes, adoring the way Alec's face darkened as he blushed.  
"Your book..." the rancher protested feebly, not really wanting to lose the other man from his arms.  
"All caught up, the harpy appeased until next week," Magnus grinned, leaning in to kiss Alec again, their lips slotting together perfectly, sliding together as if they had been doing this forever.

Magnus gasped slightly when Alec's tongue touched his lower lip, forcing himself to stay calm and let the taller man explore. Carefully, the author opened to the touch, an electric thrill running through him when Alec's tentative tongue dipped into his mouth.  
"Is... Is that okay?" Alec whispered, pulling back enough for their lips to still touch as he spoke.  
"Very much so, darling," Magnus murmured, pressing in again to taste the other man, his own tongue flickering out to tease Alec's lips, suppressing a smug grin when the rancher immediately groaned. Alec's mouth was hot and utterly intoxicating, instantly addictive, as Magnus explored. He yelped when Alec shivered suddenly, nipping Magnus' tongue.  
"Oh my God!" Alec gasped, face instantly aflame. "I am so, so sorry."

Magnus laughed softly, stroking the red cheeks gently, feeling the shivers shaking the other man.  
"We are both damp and getting a chill. We should get changed. Do you have a flashlight or a candle so I don't break something on the way to the bathroom?"  
"Uh... Yeah, hang on."  
Alec returned a moment later with a small penlight and a handful of heavy white candles. He gave Magnus the light, still blushing, and watched as he picked through his clothes to find a pair of silky looking pyjamas.  
"Be right back," he smiled, blowing Alec a kiss as he disappeared further into the house to the bathroom.

With ungainly haste, Alec rushed to his own room, dragging his uncomfortably damp clothes off, using them to rub himself dry then flung them in the laundry basket. Next, he yanked on his pale blue sleep pants and had a silent war with himself about putting on a t-shirt. He knew if he did, it wouldn't bother Magnus, the author liked him no matter what he was wearing. But Alec felt something different between them tonight, something heavy with the promise of magical things.  
"Come on, Lightwood," he muttered, staring at himself in the mirror. "Go after what you want for once."  
Pep talk given, he left the shirt off, making his way slowly back into the living room.

Magnus was already curled on the couch wearing his claret red pyjama pants, the shirt hanging open to reveal his perfect chest and cut abs. The lit candles were dotted around the living room giving it a warmer, more romantic feel. He looked up, mouth open to say something but froze when he saw Alec, naked to the waist, hair ruffled adorably.  
"Everything okay, Magnus?" Alec asked, self-consciously crossing his arms over his chest. Resisting the urge to pull them away and demand Alec always be shirtless, Magnus closed his mouth, nodding slowly.  
"Oh yes, my darling, wonderful. I was stunned into silence by your perfection."  
"Oh, shush," Alec groused, blushing harder.

"Not this time, Alexander," Magnus disagreed in a firm voice, standing to pull the taller man to the couch with him. "This time you will listen to me when I tell you that you are the most gorgeous person I have ever met, inside and out. Clearly, saying it is having no effect but showing you might."  
Gently, he pushed the taller man down, climbing onto his lap. Alec's breathing hitched, a blush spreading down his neck and across his chest like a red flood. His hands reflexively gripped Magnus' hips even as the author slid his arms around Alec's neck, lowering his head to flutter barely there kisses over his cheeks.  
"You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest person I have ever met," Magnus murmured, sealing the words to the pale skin under him with kisses. "And I want to show you how you affect me, not just with your body, which is amazing by the way, but also with your heart."

Alec couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but nod carefully, sliding his hands up, under Magnus' open shirt as the author sealed their mouths together again a deep, heated kiss. He let his fingers, rough from work, from reins, move over the tawny skin, feel its smoothness, its radiating heat. Magnus shivered at the delicious drag, the movement making Alec gasp, jerking rigid, as Magnus brushed against his half hard cock briefly.  
"Sorry, got carried away. I won't do anything more than you're alright with," Magnus breathed, sliding back slightly only for Alec's hands to stop him and pull him back in, pressing their chest together. Alec's eyes were huge in the flickering light, pupils blown out like spilt ink, cheeks beautifully pink, lips cherry red from their kisses.  
"It's alright," he murmured, his voice low and gravelly, the creamy, soft feeling back at the knowledge that Magnus would stop if he asked. "I.. I liked it."

Magnus smiled, a small, wicked smirk, as he trailed kisses on Alec's cheek, nipping his ear and then down to his jaw. He rolled his hips slowly, breath catching at the feel of Alec's hardening cock against his own.  
"You are so responsive, darling," he mumbled into Alec's long neck, pausing to suck a purple mark on the pale skin. "Just a few kisses and you are already getting hard for me. Imagine what you would be like if we were completely naked, wrapped around each other."  
Alec groaned at the picture in his mind, pale limbs tangled feverishly with caramel ones, gasps and pleasured whimpers filling the heated air. He urged Magnus back up, kissing him messily, urgently, trying to express how he was feeling with just his kisses.

Magnus let his fingers trail down Alec's perfect chest, learn the dips and swells of it, the ticklish feel of the dark hair against his skin. When he touched the cotton waistband of the sleep pants, he paused, gentling the kiss, nipping Alec's plump lips carefully.  
"Alexander, listen to me," he panted, swallowing past the lust in his voice. "If you want me to stop, want me to slow down, just say so, alright? I need you to communicate with me so I don't do something you don't want."  
He lifted his hands to cradle Alec's face like he was something precious and breakable.  
"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, Alexander."

"I'll tell you," Alec swore, hands tightening on Magnus' hips again, pulling him closer still, thrusting his hips up sharply, startling a moan from Magnus' sinful mouth. "Right now, I want to feel you."  
Slamming their mouths together, Magnus kissed like he wanted to devour Alec from the mouth down. His hands trailed back down the perfect chest, pausing briefly to thumb his nipples then on, back to the waistband of those damn irritating sleep pants. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead to Alec's, eyes on his own hands as they pulled the elastic away from the rigid heat he had been grinding against.  
"Oh, fuck me," he groaned, memorising the sight of that blood hot shaft, the thickness, the length, the paleness and the lollipop red, mushroom shaped head. "Just as gorgeous as the rest of you," he purred, circling the sensitive flesh carefully.

Alec's head thudded back, a moan rolling out of his throat at the feel of someone else's hand on him. Magnus immediately dove down, kissing and licking his throat, nipping the pale flesh to hear that hitch in Alec's breathing that drove him wild. Suddenly, strong, calloused hands were exploring his chest, pushing impatiently at his shirt until they managed to get it off and thrown somewhere. Alec's hands ran over the author's body, marvelling at he ridged planes of his abs, his chiselled chest, his defined back muscles.  
"You're beautiful," he murmured, voice deep and wrecked, as he let his hands drift down, skating over the swell of Magnus' ass. Abruptly, Alec tugged on the silky material, slipping it down slightly. "I want to see you too."

Kneeling up hurriedly, Magnus wriggled his pants down enough for his aching cock to spring free, pleased at the wanton noise that slipped from Alec's panting mouth as he looked at him. Carefully, Magnus took them both in his hand, rumbling hungrily at the perfect slip drag of hot shafts together. Alec's bitten off groans, the way he dug his white teeth into his red lips to stifle himself, made Magnus flush with delight and steal a filthy, messy kiss from him.  
"You never have to be quiet for me, Alexander. I adore your voice," he purred, rubbing their cheeks together as he kept the firm pressure on their throbbing dicks. Blindly, he reached for one of Alec's big hands, guiding it down to wrap around his, a deep, lust-filled growl rolling out of him at the extra pressure.

The air between them was hot and sticky, hazy with lust and raw passion. Magnus drew back to gaze into Alec's eyes, unable to resist the urge to watch as the man below thrust up into their joined fists, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure, breathy moans of Magnus' name dropping from his mouth like prayers. His eyes suddenly opened wide, hazy and heated.  
"I...I'm gonna..."  
"Oh, yes, Alexander," Magnus rumbled back, hands moving faster over their burning cocks, the wet, skin on skin slap loud in the quiet room. "Let go, darling, I've got you."

Alec drew a sharp breath then bucked, back arching as he cried out the author's name, almost toppling Magnus from his lap, as rope after rope of pearl white come burst from him, landing on his stomach, on Magnus' and covering their joined hands. The sight and sound of Alec's release pushed Magnus over the edge, his own cry of 'Alexander!' echoing off the walls, another wave of hot liquid splashing between them. He dropped his head, eyes slit open, admiring the sight of their come mingling, their loose fists still holding their softening cocks together. Then he collapsed forward, smooshing against Alec, not caring about the mess between them.  
"I officially love storms," he murmured tiredly, delighted at Alec's laugh.

**  
"There's my handsome boy," Magnus' voice drifted through the barn. Alec didn't even look round as he brushed Arrow's glossy coat, knowing that Magnus was busy building his bond with Dusty. He startled when wiry arms wrapped around his waist, dropping the brush as Magnus pressed against his back, face resting between his shoulders.  
"I... I thought you were talking to..." Alec stammered, blushing slightly.  
"He's handsome too. But you... You are something else entirely."  
Alec cursed his damn blush, turning to kiss Magnus quickly, hungrily. Magnus moaned softly, nipping his lip then soothing it with his tongue before easing away reluctantly. He studied Alec for a moment, a sly smile lighting up his face. As he turned away to go and see Dusty, he called back softly.  
"You know, you go the same lollipop red as your cock when you're embarrassed. I'll have to see what I can do about keeping that look on you."

Alec's nose began to bleed.


End file.
